Prisionera
by Romy92
Summary: Aunque seas una prisionera y te esfuerces por odiar a la persona que te ha capturado, en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que jamás podrás hacerlo. AU. M por Lemmon.


**AVISO: **_**Esta historia contiene lemmon, asi que leed bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad. **_

**

* * *

**

**Prisionera**

Llevaba tres semanas allí dentro, en una tienda de campaña, en aquel campamento situado en medio del bosque, alejado de la mano de Dios. La tienda de campaña era muy amplia, pero demasiado oscura para su gusto. Hacía cuatro semanas que la habían capturado mientras intentaba huir con su familia de la guerra que sufría su país. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había entendido que su país tenía muchos enemigos, y que tarde o temprano explotaría una guerra contra su padre, el gobernador. Él se había quedado en el país para defenderlo, pero tanto ella como su madre habían huido de allí a petición del gobernador. Cuatro días después de aquella huida, un grupo de soldados pertenecientes al ejército enemigo, las habían encontrado y la habían separado de su madre. En aquel momento no sabía donde se encontraba su progenitora, ni si estaba bien, ni siquiera si aún continuaba con vida.

Cuando la capturaron, la ataron de pies y manos y la amordazaron mientras comenzaban su recorrido por un sendero bien escondido. Estaba segura de que lo que querían conseguir era que su padre fuera en su busca, y de ese modo podrían matarlo despiadadamente, y finalmente acabarían también con su vida. Ella solamente sería el cebo, una táctica para conseguir lo que aquellos miserables deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Tardaron por lo menos una semana en llegar a aquel campamento en el que en aquel momento se encontraba. No podía decir que la trataban mal, porque la alimentaban regularmente, y le proporcionaban lo que necesitaba, pero un día unos cuantos soldados con ganas de diversión habían intentado propasarse con ella. Ella había gritado y rogado que la dejaran en paz, pero hicieron caso omiso a sus súplicas y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que él entró en la tienda de campaña.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?-les había preguntado, con la furia impregnando sus ojos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo con ella.

-N-nada, s-señor-le contestó temeroso el soldado que se encontraba sobre ella.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Todos!-les gritó él intentando controlar su ira.

Los soldados salieron de la tienda despavoridos, rogando por sus vidas. Tenían entendido que aquel hombre que les mandaba, era bastante despiadado y vengativo.

-Panda de cobardes-murmuró él mientras se acercaba a ella.

Entonces ella se incorporó rápidamente, y se alejó de él. Ya había tratado suficiente con hombres por aquel día.

-Tranquila, yo no soy como ellos-le aseguró él deteniéndose en mitad de la tienda.

-¿Quién me lo asegura?-decidió mostrarse esquiva y orgullosa con todos, de ese modo tal vez lograra continuar con vida.

-Nadie, pero no soy capaz de tomar a una mujer si ella no me desea.

Ella lo miró por un momento, y empezó a estudiarlo detenidamente. Sus ojos eran azules, y contrastaban a la perfección con el blanco de su piel. Era alto y fornido, de brazos fuertes y de piernas largas. Después apartó la mirada y se sentó de nuevo en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

Entonces él salió de la tienda, dejándola sola.

De aquello, hacía dos semanas y media, y fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Desde aquel día, él siempre le había llevado comida, agua y mantas para pasar la noche. Le había explicado que era el que estaba a cargo de todo aquel ejército y que no tenían intención de matarla, pero que si molestaba mucho no dudarían en hacerlo. Ella por el contrario, se había mostrado esquiva con él, ya que no quería tener nada que ver con aquel grupo de desgraciados que habían destrozado su vida desde el momento en que la capturaron.

Se encontraba sentada, rodeándose las piernas con las manos mientras esperaba. Llevaba tres semanas esperando algo. Esperando su rescate, esperando la muerte…lo que fuera. Lo único que quería era salir de allí y olvidar todo aquello por lo que estaba pasando.

En realidad, lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era un buen baño, pero estaba segura de que no habría ninguna bañera en condiciones cerca, por lo que se conformaba con el lago que había a pocas millas de allí. Hacía cinco días que no había podido disfrutar de algo de higiene corporal, y estaba cansada de sentirse sucia. Se encontraba pensando en todo aquello cuando él entró en la tienda de campaña. Ni siquiera la miró cuando lo hizo. Desde hacía algún tiempo, se habían declarado un gran odio mutuo. Por mucho que él intentara ayudarla, ella no quería, ni había pedido su ayuda, y él no estaba obligado a dársela.

Cuando él encontró lo que había estado buscando en la tienda, se dispuso a salir, pero ella lo detuvo con un grito:

-¡Espera!-le pidió levantándose de donde estaba sentada.

-¿Qué?

-Necesito…un favor-le pidió ella mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte ahora?-le preguntó fríamente.

-No lo sé…pero…te aseguro que jamás te pediré nada más-le aseguró ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso ya lo veremos…-le contestó él mientras una sonrisa de autosuficiencia aparecía en su rostro.

Ella estaba segura de que si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, se tratarían de un modo muy diferente, porque era capaz de notar que había algo entre ellos. Aunque en aquel momento estaba segura de que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y de que si pudiera, lo mataría allí mismo para terminar de una vez con todo aquello.

-Necesito…un baño-le dijo mientras volvía a desviar su mirada hacía el suelo.

-Creo que eso no te lo puedo proporcionar.

-Sé que hay un lago cerca de aquí-le contestó ella. Quería bañarse y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo sí o sí.

-¿Quieres que yo te lleve?

-Quien sea…no me importa. Solo quiero refrescarme y bañarme, por favor-decidió ser educada, al menos por una vez.

-Ordenaré a algunos de mis hombres que te acompañen-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la tienda.

-¡Espera, no!-volvió a detenerlo ella. En aquel momento se acordó de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerle _algunos de sus hombres_ y le entró el pánico al pensar que tendría que quedarse sola con ellos.

Él sonrió, aún de espaldas a ella. Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-se hizo el desentendido.

-No quiero ir con ninguno de tus hombres. Me da miedo. Yo…preferiría que vinieras tú-le dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no te voy a hacer lo mismo que aquello que estuvieron a punto de hacerte ellos?-le preguntó acercándose a ella lentamente.

-Me dijiste que jamás te aprovecharías de ninguna mujer si ella no te deseaba-le contestó temerosa de su actitud. Tal vez le había mentido y era igual a todos los demás soldados que rondaban por allí.

-Veo que tienes buena memoria. Te acompañaré-le dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta para irse-vendré a buscarte dentro de un rato, porque tengo cosas que hacer.

Ella se quedó en medio de la tienda sin saber qué hacer. No estaba segura de si había hecho lo correcto. Tal vez aquel hombre se volvía loco y la mataba en medio del bosque, o la violaba sin piedad. Pero algo en su interior le decía que nada de aquello pasaría, que él no era como los demás. Que él cumpliría su palabra.

Al cabo de un rato, tal y como le había dicho, él la fue a buscar, y la sacó de la tienda.

El sol le cegó los ojos por unos momentos, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no salía de allí dentro. Se dejó guiar por el joven soldado, y la llevó hasta un caballo. Luego le ordenó que subiera, y ella acató la orden sin quejarse. Montó al animal, y se sentó de lado sobre él. El soldado subió detrás de ella, y la rodeó con los brazos, ya que tenía que coger las riendas del caballo. En aquel momento se sintió más protegida de lo que se había sentido en las últimas cuatro semanas, y se odió por sentirse de ese modo.

Empezaron a cabalgar entre los árboles con mucha rapidez. Agradeció sentir el aire fresco contra su rostro, ya que volvió a sentirse libre. En un momento, él disminuyó la velocidad a la que iban, y ella fue capaz de escuchar el rumor de una cascada, aparte de sentir los cascos del caballo.

-Ni siquiera te dignas a mirarme-le susurró él al oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y se sobresaltara a la vez.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-decidió volver a mostrarse fría con él.

-Para darme el gusto de poder ver tu hermoso rostro odiándome, y para demostrarme que no me temes.

-No te temo, de ninguna manera-le dijo ella aún sin mirarlo.

Entonces él detuvo el caballo, y se bajó del animal, mientras la bajaba a ella también.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?-le preguntó ella extrañada.

-En dos minutos habremos llegado al lago-le explicó él.

Empezaron a caminar entre la maleza, y tal y como el soldado le había dicho, al poco tiempo se encontraban delante de un gran lago.

-Entonces, según tú, no me temes-le dijo el poniéndose delante de ella.

-No.

-¿Tan segura estás de que no soy capaz de matarte aquí mismo?

-Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, pero no temo la muerte. Es más, te agradecería que me mataras, así me librarías de todo este sufrimiento-le dijo sinceramente.

-Veo que no eres tan valiente como creía. La muerte es demasiado sencilla.

Ella suspiró, y dirigió su mirada hacia el lago.

-¿A qué esperas?-le preguntó el, mirándola con curiosidad.

-A que te alejes.

-No me voy a mover de aquí, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

-No me voy a desvestir aquí, delante de ti-le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo lo que él quería conseguir.

-Pues entonces, ya podemos volver al campamento-le dijo él mientras hacía el ademán de comenzar a caminar.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras continuaba cruzada de brazos, intentando taparse cuando aún llevaba la ropa puesta.

-Estoy seguro de que no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Es más, estoy seguro de que tienes muchos secretos guardados debajo de ese vestido-le dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

En aquel momento ella alzó su mano para abofetearlo por su atrevimiento, pero él fue más rápido y detuvo el golpe, apresando su mano. Entonces la empujó contra un árbol cercano, hasta que la espalda de ella chocó contra el tronco.

Ella tragó saliva, asustada ante aquella actitud, mientras intentaba apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules que amenazaban con hipnotizarla. Él se le acercó tanto que fue capaz de sentir su aliento contra sus labios, haciéndola temblar.

-Te aseguro que dentro de poco me pedirás que te haga el amor hasta el aturdimiento-le susurró él sensualmente, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-Jamás te pediré tal cosa-le contestó con la voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios. Intentó deshacerse de los brazos que apresaban los suyos, pero fracasó por culpa de los temblores.

Él sonrió y la soltó lentamente, pero ella se quedó donde estaba, sin moverse. Aquello que él le había dicho la había dejado trastocada ya que jamás le habían dicho algo así, y mucho menos de aquella forma.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia el lago otra vez, y ella lo siguió con pasos torpes, hasta que se detuvo.

-Sé que si te dejo por aquí sola intentarás escaparte, por lo tanto, me daré la vuelta y esperaré hasta que decidas que ya puedo volver a mirar.

Ella frunció el ceño, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con aquello.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿Eso, o volver al campamento sin haber podido bañarte?

-Está bien…-le dijo ella nerviosa.

Entonces él se dio la vuelta lentamente y permaneció quieto, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

Ella estuvo varios segundos parada, porque aún no estaba convencida del todo, pero cuando más o menos estuvo segura de que no se giraría, ella también se dio la vuelta y empezó a deshacer los lazos del vestido que la cubría.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, avanzó hasta la orilla del lago sin mirar atrás. No quería saber si él la estaba mirando, porque tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Se metió en el agua sin pensárselo dos veces, y cuando salió a la superficie de nuevo, miró hacia donde él se encontraba para encontrarse con que aún continuaba de espaldas a ella.

-¿Te falta mucho?-lo oyó decir.

-Ya está-le gritó ella desde el agua.

Cuando él se dio al vuelta, ella también lo hizo pero hacia el lado contario. No quería encontrarse con su mirada, por lo que se sumergió de nuevo y empezó a bucear sin rumbo fijo. No quería alejarse mucho de él, porque aún pensaría que tenía la intención de escapar y estaba segura de que sería capaz de meterse en el lago con ella y no estaba preparada para aquello.

Cuando volvió a salir a la superficie, decidió mirar hacia él, solo para ver lo que estaba haciendo, y lo encontró desabrochándose la chaqueta del uniforme que llevaba. Rogó interiormente que no fuera a hacer ninguna estupidez y que no tuviera la intención de meterse en el agua también. Esperó hasta que se hubo quitado toda la ropa de cintura para arriba, y suspiró aliviada cuando vio que se sentaba en el suelo. Estuvo mirándolo, observando su torso desnudo y sus marcados músculos hasta que él clavó sus ojos en los suyos. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, y apartó la mirada, avergonzada por su actitud.

Volvió a sumergirse en el agua, y nadó y buceó por el lago durante un rato. Después empezó a frotarse los brazos y las piernas con sus manos para quitarse toda la suciedad. Al cabo de un rato empezó a tener frío, pero no podía salir del agua porque él estaba sentado justamente al lado de su vestido.

¿Qué podía hacer aparte de salir del agua completamente desnuda?

Pasó varios minutos buscando alguna solución, pero no dio con ninguna. Él, al verla en medio del lago rodeándose con sus propios brazos y tiritando, sonrió.

-¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó maliciosamente.

Ella negó varias veces con la cabeza, y él volvió a sonreír. Jamás daría su brazo a torcer.

Él se levantó y cogió su vestido. Se detuvo junto a la orilla extendiéndole una toalla que había llevado para que se secara.

-Te aseguro que no miraré-le prometió viendo que ella dudaba-cerraré los ojos ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces hizo aquello que le había dicho, cerró los ojos mientras continuaba extendiéndole la toalla.

Ella no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse a él, sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas, mientras intentaba taparse con los brazos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cogió la toalla que él le ofrecía, y se envolvió con ella. Realmente no tapaba mucho, pero sí lo esencial. Comenzó a secarse rápidamente, intentando no desviar la vista hacia el torso de él, que aún continuaba desnudo, después se dirigió hacia su vestido que estaba casi en la orilla, y lo cogió. Se quitó la toalla, y se puso el vestido, volviendo a atarse los lazos de la prenda.

-Ya está-le dijo a él, que aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

Él se dio la vuelta y volvió a ponerse la parte de arriba del uniforme. Después comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían atado el caballo, mientras ella le pisaba los talones. Se pasó los dedos por el largo cabello para desenredarlo y peinarlo un poco. Entonces subió de nuevo al caballo, y después montó él. Cabalgaron durante todo el camino en silencio, y cuando llegaron al campamento, ella volvió a meterse en la tienda de campaña en la que había vivido durante las últimas cuatro semanas. Una vez dentro, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en el lago. Todo lo que él le había dicho, todas las cosas nuevas que había sentido…Llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba, pero era arrogante, y aquello bastaba para enfadarla. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, y a la cabeza le vinieron las imágenes de su torso desnudo a la luz del sol, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaría, si finalmente ella le pedía aquello que él le había dicho que le pediría.

Se había quedado dormida, ya que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la tienda. Era él, por supuesto, nadie más solía entrar nunca. Vio que ya era de noche, no sabía la hora exacta, pero seguramente era tarde porque no se escuchaba nada en el exterior.

-Te he traído algo para que comas-le dijo enseñándole una pequeña bandeja con frutas.

-No quiero nada-le dijo ella mientras se rodeaba las piernas con las manos, y le daba la espalda.

Entonces él suspiró y se acercó a ella.

-Si no comes tú, tendré que hacerte comer yo.

Ella lo miró y después giró la cabeza en otra dirección, dándole a entender que le importaba más bien poco aquello que le acababa de decir.

Entonces él también se sentó en el suelo, pero justamente detrás de ella, rodeándole el cuerpo con sus piernas, por lo que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida ante aquello que acababa de hacer.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-le preguntó intentando no ponerse nerviosa, aunque fracasó en el intento.

-Te lo he advertido-le contestó él mientras aprisionaba las manos de ella con una de las suyas, y con la otra le acercaba una manzana a los labios.

Ella cerró la boca, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Bueno, si no te la comes tú, me la comeré yo-le dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana.

Ella tragó saliva y se pasó la lengua por los labios mirando la manzana. Realmente tenía muy buena pinta, y para qué negarlo, estaba hambrienta.

-Te estas muriendo de hambre ¿verdad?-le preguntó él, a lo que ella asintió mirando al suelo. En parte agradecía aquella posición en la que estaban porque él no podía verle la cara, que le ardía por culpa del sonrojo que estaba sufriendo.

Entonces él volvió a acercarle la manzana, y ella la mordió fuertemente. La masticó y la saboreó en la boca antes de tragarla. Continuó mordiendo la manzana y en un momento, él puso sus labios en el hombro de ella y comenzó a pasearlos por aquella zona, mientras acariciaba sus brazos con la mano que los aprisionaba. Ella se tensó, pero al poco rato se relajó al darse cuenta de que le estaba gustando y que se sentía muy bien. Entonces su vista se dirigió hacia la bandeja, y pudo ver que también había fresas, su fruta favorita.

-¿Puedo comer una fresa?-le preguntó tímidamente.

-¿Te gustan?

Ella asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Entonces él se estiró para coger una fresa, mientras aún mantenía aprisionadas las manos de ella, pero se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Soltó sus manos, se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y la miró durante un momento. Ella lo miró desconcertada, no sabía qué era lo que se suponía que estaba haciendo.

-Túmbate-le pidió él-por favor-le dijo al ver que estaba a punto de recibir una negativa por parte de ella.

Ella continuaba desconcertada. ¿Para qué quería que se tumbara? No estaba segura de aquello, pero al mirarlo a los ojos y notar que en principio no tenía pensado hacerle nada de aquello que ella había temido, se tumbó lentamente sobre una de las mantas que él le había traído días atrás.

Cuando estuvo tumbada en el suelo, él se puso de rodillas a su lado.

-Ahora cierra los ojos-le volvió a pedir.

Ella obedeció, mientras comenzaba a ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Fue capaz de sentir el latido desbocado de su corazón, pero decidió ignorarlo, sería lo mejor.

Entonces, él le acercó una fresa a los labios, pero cuando ella abrió la boca para comérsela, él la apartó rápidamente.

-Espera-le pidió.

Después, volvió a acercarle la fruta a los labios, y empezó a acariciarlos con ella muy lentamente.

El corazón femenino comenzó a latir mucho más rápido que antes, y empezó a sentir calor de golpe. Entonces él detuvo la fruta en sus labios, y fue cuando ella pudo morderla tranquilamente. Cuando terminó de comerse la fresa, continuó con los ojos cerrados y se mordió el labio inferior mientras rogaba que aquello no terminara aún.

Él sonrió, y empezó a acercarse a ella. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero los labios de ella, ahora rojos a causa de la fresa que había comido, lo tentaban demasiado como para detenerse. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, se detuvo para observarla de cerca, y finalmente rozó sus labios con los de ella. Solo fue un roce, pero fue bastante como para hacerle desear más. Decidió continuar como hasta aquel momento, simplemente paseando sus labios sobre los de ella, para asegurarse de que le gustaba y que no lo rechazaba. Al cabo de un rato, decidió ir más allá y los besó lentamente, de forma tierna. Acarició con sus labios los de ella, mientras comenzaba a saborearlos.

Ella por su parte, se sentía en una nube, y tuvo ganas de corresponderle. El problema era que no sabía como debía devolverle el beso. Decidió imitarlo, y los entreabrió un poco, dándole más acceso a su boca. Se alegró de haberlo hecho, porque el beso subió de categoría, y también la hizo subir de temperatura. Jamás había pensado que alguien podría sentirse de aquella manera con solo un beso.

Después de un rato besándose, ella comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido y lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Se puso a llorar, sintiéndose desgraciada y triste. No quería que aquel beso significara nada para él. Quería que significara lo mismo que estaba significando para ella. _Todo_. Pero no podía ser, él era un soldado enemigo y no podía enamorarse de ella, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. En cambio ella ya no tenía escapatoria, ya era tarde para querer remediarlo. Odiaba su vida y odiaba lo que estaba sintiendo. La habían alejado de su familia, y estaba segura de que jamás volvería a saber de ellos. Estaba sola, ya no tenía a nadie, ni siquiera lo tenía a él. Y para más desgracias, estaba enamorada de alguien que no la correspondía y que acabaría con ella cuando se cansara de cuidarla.

Cuando él se percató de que estaba llorando, dejó de besarla y la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó, temiendo haberla ofendido o humillado de alguna forma.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. Quédate esta noche-le pidió mientras miles de lágrimas surcaban su rostro, lágrimas que él se ocupó de limpiar con sus dedos.

En aquel momento entendió lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Entendió lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, y la miró a los ojos, que estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto dolor que llevaban dentro.

-Me quedaré siempre que quieras-le contestó mientras volvía a besarla, intentando transmitirle todo lo que necesitaba que ella supiera. Se acomodó sobre ella mientras dejaba de besarla, y comenzaba a acariciar su rostro con sus manos. Debía ir despacio con ella, no quería asustarla, ni hacerle daño. Él ya había tenido otras experiencias con mujeres, pero solo había sido por la reputación que ellas deseaban tener por haberse acostado con un soldado, y porque él había necesitado satisfacer sus necesidades como hombre. Pero aquello era totalmente diferente. Ella no era como las demás mujeres con las que había estado. Ella era frágil y pura, y quería ser cuidadoso con ella.

Comenzó a besarle la mejilla, y descendió hacia sus labios mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia los lazos del vestido. Los desató sin prisas, y ella se dejó desnudar, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente. Intentó no pensar, dejar la mente en blanco, pero al ver que él la contemplaba con admiración, su corazón comenzó a cabalgar de nuevo.

Él volvió a besarla muy lentamente, mientras sus manos comenzaban a descender desde su cuello, pasando por su clavícula y deteniéndose en sus pechos.

Ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente, e intentó mover sus brazos, pero estaba tan nerviosa que fue in capaz de hacerlo. Cuando él se percató de su intento fallido, cogió sus brazos y los puso en sus hombros mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar sus pechos, y su boca volvía a buscar la de ella.

Cuando ella comenzó a acostumbrarse a todo aquello, descendió sus manos para desabrocharle el uniforme, y cuando lo consiguió, él la ayudó a despojarlo de aquella prenda. Después, decidió quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, por lo que se levantó lo necesario para desnudarse, y cuando terminó de hacerlo, volvió a tumbarse sobre ella, introduciendo una rodilla entre sus muslos, para poder ubicarse entre sus piernas.

Ella se tensó al sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos, pero después se relajó pensando en lo mucho que deseaba aquello. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que las manos de ella se paseaban por su pecho, delineando todos sus músculos y después viajaban hasta su espalda, donde ascendió y descendió por toda su columna vertebral. Él pudo notar como la parte inferior de su anatomía despertaba ante aquel roce, y no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de sus labios.

Posó sus ojos en el rostro de ella, y pudo ver como se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente intentando evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Continuó besando su cuello, mientras sus manos se abrían paso entre sus piernas, haciendo que ella se retorciera y se aferrara a él con toda la fuerza de la que disponía. Los labios de él viajaron hasta sus pechos, y los besó con dedicación, hasta que fue capaz de notar que ella ya estaba preparada para dar un paso más.

Se quedó quieto sobre ella, observándola durante unos segundos. Ella también lo miró, y acarició su mejilla dándole a entender que podía continuar sin miedo.

Entonces, él se acercó mucho más a ella, mientras intentaba hacerlo de manera suave y pausada, pero temía que su propio deseo lo traicionara y acabara haciéndole daño.

Ella se tensó al instante en que sintió su invasión, y cerró fuertemente los ojos para poder contrarrestar el dolor que empezaba a sentir. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, él se quedó inmóvil esperando alguna reacción por su parte que le indicara cuando debía continuar. Pronto, ella se relajó, o al menos lo intentó, y abrió los ojos de nuevo para contemplar la mueca de preocupación que adornaba el rostro masculino. Sonrió y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo de nuevo, mientras enfrentaba sus caderas contra las de él, pidiéndole que continuara. Él comenzó a moverse despacio, mientras ella hacía lo mismo aferrándose a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Al poco tiempo aumentaron el ritmo, a medida que sus cuerpos les pedían más, hasta que al final ella soltó el último gemido y se desplomó sobre la manta, temblorosa, extasiada y completamente enamorada.

Él explotó un segundo después y cayó sobre ella, mientras buscaba aire para poder respirar. Ambos se encontraban cansados y bañados en sudor, pero no les importaba porque todo aquello significaba que lo que había ocurrido era real, y que por mucho tiempo que pasara, jamás lograrían olvidarlo.

Cuando consiguieron recuperarse, él se acomodó sobre ella abrazándola, mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en los cabellos de él y le acariciaba la nuca y los hombros.

Un rato después, él alzó la cabeza, esperando encontrarla dormida, pero para su sorpresa, la encontró observándolo detenidamente.

Se acomodó a su lado, y la volvió a abrazar, quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Gracias-le dijo él mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella extrañada, temiendo escuchar la respuesta.

-Por demostrarme que sigo vivo, después de todo-le contestó mientras una sonrisa de formaba en su rostro. Desde hacía mucho tiempo había empezado a sentirse vacío. Estaba cansado de matar gente inocente por el placer de sus superiores, pero no podía hacer nada más. Él estaba a cargo de un grupo de soldados, y era el único con un poco de sentido común entre todos aquellos asesinos. Era cierto que se había vuelto algo sanguinario y despiadado, pero no mataba gente inocente por que quisiera. Había empezado a sentirse desgraciado y miserable, pero cuando ella llegó todo aquello comenzó a desaparecer. Nada más verla, sintió algo que jamás había sentido por nadie. Estaba tan asustada e indefensa, que había querido protegerla y consolarla, pero no le estaba permitido hacerlo. Le encantaba que intentara ignorarlo y que lo odiara de aquella forma tan enfermiza, porque en el fondo, él sabía que no lo odiaba, que solo lo hacía para hacerse la fuerte y para que no la mataran. Pero no estaba en sus planes matarla, de ninguna manera. Tenía claro que si acababan con ella, él mismo terminaría con su propia vida.

En el fondo ambos eran iguales, estaban solos y necesitaban aferrarse a algo, a lo que fuera con tal de continuar con vida al menos un día más. Por eso mismo estaban enamorados, y por eso mismo deseaban estar juntos, aunque fueran de diferentes bandos.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, hasta que no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír, y lo que él le dijo a continuación la dejó de piedra:

-Te quiero-ella tragó saliva dificultosamente. Comenzó a pensar que aquello era mentira, que lo único que quería era aprovecharse de ella, pero estuvo segura de que lo decía de verdad cuando se percató del brillo que inundaba sus ojos, y por aquella mirada que él le estaba dedicando.

-Te quiero-le contestó ella mientras acortaba la poca distancia que los separaba, y lo besaba demostrándole que aquello que le había dicho era totalmente cierto, también por su parte.

En aquel momento deseó poder quedarse para siempre con él, pero estaba segura de que si su padre continuaba con vida, la buscaría hasta el cansancio. Si aquello ocurría, ya sabía lo que haría, le diría la verdad a su padre, y si no lo aceptaba, renunciaría a todo por el hombre al que amaba.

De todos modos, en aquel momento tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

**_Holaa^^_**

**_Bueno, ya veis que he vuelto a las andadas. _**

**_Os aseguro que escribir estas cosas no son para nada mi estilo, pero tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo asi, y para que negarlo, me ha encantado hacerlo. No se si estara bien, o si os habra gustado, pero para mi es un logro que haya quedado asi. A mi al menos me ha gustado como ha quedado. _**

**_Espero que me deis vuestra opinon, tanto si os gusta como si no._**

**_Como veis no he puesto ningun nombre, asi que podeis elegir los personajes vosotras mismas (aunque imagino que los que me conocen sabran quienes han sido mi inspiracion ;P)_**

**_Dentro de poco volvere por aqui porque estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, asi que dentro de poquito, para la alegria de unos y para la desgracia de otros(espero que no), me tendreis por aqui de nuevo. _**

**_Muchos besos!_=)**

**[[RoMy_*]]**


End file.
